Deacon St. John
American |affiliation= Mongrel Motorcycle Club Copeland's Camp Iron Mike's Camp |family= Sarah St. John (wife) |vehicle= Motorcycle |voice= Sam Witwer }}D'eacon St. John' is the main protagonist of ''Days Gone''. A former member of the Mongrel MC, Deacon now lives in the Freaker infested landscape of the Pacific Northwest. He takes work as a bounty hunter/mercenary to survive. Biography Deacon was patched into the Mongrels MC at an unknown point, becoming an Enforcer for the mother charter in Farewell, though he also spent time as a nomad. Deacon was married to woman named Sarah, who died at some point prior to the events of the game. Sarah gifted Deacon a custom gas tank for his motorcycle which he kept into the apocalypse, becoming enraged when it was lost to him. Deacon is one of the few humans left alive after the Freaker outbreak. He took up work as a mercenary and bounty hunter in the aftermath of the apocalypse. Personality Deacon is described as being "broken" having lost much since the outbreak. Deacon still wears his kutte as it reminds him of the times when he lived by a code, and of brotherhood and comradery, he felt with his club and the sense of belonging he once had. Deacon doesn't seem to do well taking orders, as he seems very easy to brush off the concerns of a settlement leader who asked him for help. Deacon is far from heartless, he went to save Manny in from a group of bandits, partially through self-interest as Manny was the only mechanic around. Appearance & Attire Deacon is a caucasian male with a tall, athletic build. He has brown eyes and black hair, which he wears in a long shaggy style, and has a small beard. Deacon also wears several rings, notably, one that bears the letters "MC" as well as his wedding ring. Deacon also has many tattoos, most notably are the cross on his chest and the name "Sarah" (his wife's name) on the right side of his neck. Prior to the apocalypse, Deacon wore his hair in a short style and his facial hair was neatly groomed. Deacon wears a white long sleeve t-shirt under an orange hood, which he cut the sleeves short. He wears blue jeans and brown combat boots. He also has a fitted, black baseball cap, which he wears backward. Kutte Deacon's most notable item of clothing is his kutte which is adorned with the Mongrel MC colours as well as various other patches that indicate his status as a biker. His patches : * Mongrel MC colors: '''Typical motorcycle club colours that represent club affiliation and territory the wearer is is based in. In typical MC fashion, these are located on the back of Deacon's kutte. The colours consist of: ** '''Mongrel: The top rocker which bares the club's name. ** 'Club Logo & MC: '''The Mongrel's logo consisting of a chained, rabid dog skull with a spurt of blood in it's jaws, and an MC patch. ** '''Farewell Original: T'he bottom rocker indicates the chapter of the MC the wearer is a member of. * 'Nomad: '''Indicates that Deacon is not bound to the territory he patched into, or possibly that he switched to/from the Nomad Chapter of his MC. Locates on the right side of his cut. * '''Enforcer: '''Indicates Deacon's rank. Located above the right breast pocket. * '''1%: '''Indicates Deacon's status as an outlaw. Located above left breast pocket. * '''Biker: '''Indicates Deacon's status as a biker. Located above Enforcer patch. * '''F.T.W: ' Acronym for 'Fuck the World', Located on the hem. Also could mean 'Forever Two Wheels'. * 'Cross: '''Designates that he's lost someone close to him, located below left breast pocket. Skills '''Motorcyclist: '''Deacon is a very skilled motorcyclist, having been a member of a motorcycle club prior to the apocalypse, it is evident that he is very good with a bike. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Deacon is more than capable of fighting off multiple foes, either with a weapon or with his bare hands. '''Marksmanship: '''Deacon is a competent marksman, being able to hold off swarms of Freakers with an assault rifle. '''Stealth: '''Deacon's time surviving in the aftermath of the apocalypse has given him a keen sense of stealth, and is more than capable of avoiding detection. '''Tracking: '''Deacon is capable of tracking a human based on clues and tracks. Equipment & Weapons 'Drifter Bike: '''Deacon's motorcycle. Serves as his primary mode of transportation rtable arsenal, it is heavily customized for on and off-road use '''Binoculars: '''Deacon has a set of binoculars to scout the wilderness. '''Knife: '''Deacon keeps a knife tucked into his boot at all times, useful for dispatching foes or cutting rope, breaking locks and other functions. '''Pistol: '''Deacon carries a pistol with him at all times. '''Assault Rifle: '''Deacon can carry different assault rifles, such as what appears to be an AK-47 or an M4 style carbine. '''Shotgun: '''Deacon can carry various different Shotguns. '''Sniper Rifle: '''Deacon can carry various different Rifles. '''Crossbow: '''Deacon can be equipped with a crossbow. '''Improvised Explosives: '''Deacon carries a variety of handcrafted explosives such as Molotov Cocktails and Proximity bombs. Gallery Deacon vs single Freaker.jpg|Deacon fending off a Freaker Deacon - PreApocalypse.jpg|Deaon with his wife Trivia * In the original trailer/gameplay demo, Deacon's kutte bore a patch that identified him as a "Road Captain" for his MC. This was later changed to "Enforcer." It is currently unknown why this change of rank occurred. * Oddly, deacon has a Nomad patch on his kutte, but also has the bottom rocker of the mother charter of the Mongrel MC. Typically bikers who are in Nomad charters would wear the Nomad patch as a bottom rocker, but replace it upon transferring charters. pl:Deacon St. John Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Articles